Living Dead
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Kurama Visits Yusuke While He Dreams


_**Title: Living Dead**_  
_**Author: Yoko-cw**_  
_**Summary: Kurama Visits Yusuke While He Dreams (Alt. Universe)**_

PART I: Kurama POV  
The first time I saw him, there was a pull, a strange magnetic sensation. There was something about his sarcasm, his light-hearted humor under the most dire of circumstances. This lone spirit detective. Even as a demon, I laughed to watch him hunt and capture the lesser apparitions that broke through the kekkai barriors. I myself longed to return home many times, but, what had I to return to? Kuronue was dead. My family from the mountain had been slain centuries ago.

Loneliness was such a bitter flavor.

I followed him for weeks, observing silently. I'm not sure what made me decide to make myself known. But it was on a quiet and rainy night that I waited, an unseen ghost, on his windowsill. It was when I sensed him entering the REM stage that I slipped into the blurred landscape of his deam. I let him feel me, and though I coule have easily manipulated his dreamscape to suit my own taste, I let his subconscious form our arena.

I met him in a large park The dark-haired object of my curiousity decided to meet on a low swing attached to a cherry-blossom tree. As an earth spirit, I had no objections.

He was surprised to see me. Almost frightened. "What the-hey!" He jumped off the swing and immediately assumed a fighting stance. I softened my eyes, aware of my gold iris, the red scelara where it would normally be white. "I mean you no harm," I spoke softly, seating myself at the roots of the tree, curling my tails over my paws, "You are the only one I can contact..." He cocked a brow. I blinked slowly, "One could say I am lonely." "And you chose to talk to me...why?" I yawned, "I am drawn to your strong aura, your energy. I have been observing you for some time...please," I sighed, "allow me to stay, if only for a little while? The isolation is driving me mad."

He eyed me for a moment, then shrugged, plopping back on his swing and kicking lush grass, "Uh...sure. Make yourself at home." I nodded, stretching my body out, yawning as I crossed my paws in front of me.

"What are you, exactly? I mean, are you...y'know, dead?"

I flinched, not used to the word, "Yes. I have been without a body for over a decade now." And it was exhausting.

"And Botan hasn't caught you yet? Damn. Must be losing her touch."

I chuckled, "The reapers do not deal with the matters of demons. There is no place in the Spirit Realm for the likes of me. The weaker demons simply vanish most of the time, after making a nuisance of themselves." He whistled low, "Damn. Vanishing...must suck." I blinked, "I am not sure what that means. I am...unfamiliar with human terminology." He laughed, a genuine sound that sent a chill up my spine. "Sucks means bad. Unfortunate." I nodded, wishing this form would let me smile.

I cocked my head, noticing how his eyes hardly left me.

"Is something wrong, Yusuke?"

He grinned, standing to stretch before falling back on the grass, hands locked behind his head, "Nah not really. But...not to be weird or anything, but your probably the prettiest demon I've run into. I was starting to think they all looked like goblins." I laughed, relieved, "I'm flattered. I'm glad I could be the one to change your opinion on the appearance of demons." His smile softened, and he closed his eyes, tan skin glowing in the dreams sunlight. "You can come closer, you know. I don't bite if you don't."

I blinked, then quietly made my way to him, enjoying the sensation of grass for the first time in years. I hesitantly laid down beside him, my tails twitching calmly. Our eyes met and he smiled, rolling on his side and resting his head on his palm.

I saw curiosity on his young face, the way his fingers twitched.

"Yusuke," I said lightly, "I do not bite either." After a moment, his free hand touched my head, calloused fingers stroking my white fur. He laughed softly, shaking his head good-naturedly, "Didn't know foxes were soft." I chuckled, "You flatter me."

A moment passed before I smelled the outside world come in. Cigarettes and exhaust and dirt. I felt his body's heart rate quicken.

"Yusuke Urameshi," I said softly, "I believe your body is waking up." The world around us shifted, pieces falling away like a broken puzzle.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Guess so. Hey...will I see you again?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "You would allow it?" I had not expected my intrusion of his mind to be so welcome.

"Yeah," he laughed with a half shrug, "You don't seem so bad."

The ground vanished, leaving us with empty space.

"Well then, I thank you." I stood and fanned my tails, "I will see you again. The next time you enter REM." He grinned childishly, "I'll be here. By the way, I never got your name!" I told him, just as his body's eyes opened, "My name...is Kurama."

Yusuke smiled, stretching in his sleep.

"...Kurama...huh?"


End file.
